1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to weed removers, and specifically to weed removers having automated suction apparatus for the removal and collection of yard and garden weeds, and for performing a wide variety of other functions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not most homeowners and gardeners would prefer a weed removal apparatus to assist in the removal, collection, and disposal of weeds commonly encountered in gardening and maintenance activities. Ideally, such an apparatus would be operable from an upright position and require a minimum of exertion and inconvenience to the user. It would further have means to detach the weeds at their roots and be operable in a quick and efficient manner.
Traditionally, weed removal has been accomplished by the use of hoes, shovels, trowels, and other conventional tools, or by simply attempting to pull the weeds up by hand. These methods tend to be laborious, dirty, and physically exhausting if performed over any period of time.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to overcome these problems, all with significant limitations and applicability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,427 issued to Bergmann discloses a weed apparatus having an elongated handle, cylindrical reservoir, poison delivery apparatus, blade, and a plunger connected to a compression spring. In operation, the blade was pressed against the root of the weed, pressure by the foot then causes the blade to cut the weed and a small amount of poison is then delivered to the root. This apparatus was severely limited in application due to the necessity of pinpointing the exact location of the severed root and the delivery of poison thereto. Furthermore, such device was cumbersome and inefficient in operation, and basically unusable for small weeds without large targetable root systems.
Another illustration of weed removal apparatuses in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,109 issued to Gilmore. This apparatus comprised a digging blade, an aligning footpiece, and a collection bag. The bag was used to dispense a liquid weed killer or oil. A suction was created by movement of a cylinder below a piston to facilitate removal of the weed. This apparatus was greatly limited both in function and spectrum of use. The foot operated vacuum provided sufficient strength for removal of only the smallest of weeds. Additional limitations were that no means were provided for automated vacuum force, nor were adequate collection and dispersal means provided by this apparatus.
Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a tool for completely removing landscaping weeds without the user having to touch the soil or the weeds, and further having automatic vacuum means and provision for the convenient removal, collection, and dispersal of the weeds.